Give Us A Chance (re-publish)
by Stepsss
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah kesempatan paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku, memilikimu adalah hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupku. Fany-aah, mereka terlalu dangkal menilai cinta kita. Dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menerima kenyataan, tanpa harus memahami. tapi percayalah, Kim Taeyeon akan selalu mencintaimu, Tiffany Hwang
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Stepsss**

**Title : Give Us a Chance**

**Genre : Romance, Yuri.**

**Length: Chapter (maybe 3 or 4)**

**Main cast : TaeNy**

**Sub Cast: Snsd Member, F(x) Member**

**Warning! : The genre is Girl X Girl, dont like dont read. Please be a good reader with NO BASHING. Gomapta**

**Happy Reading guys...**

**Epilogue**

Aku merindukannya, gadisku dan segala kenangan yang pernah ada bersamanya. Mengapa harus bertemu bila akhirnya akan berpisah? Mengapa harus memulai bila akhirnya akan mengakhiri? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan menyelimuti pikiranku, terlalu dini kah untuk mengenal cinta? Terlalu mudakah untuk memahami tentang cinta? Atau terlalu takut untuk menerima bahwa tidak ada kata 'selamanya' didunia ini.

**NORMAL POV**

"Taeng..." panggil Sica lembut pada sang Leader yang sedang asyik dengan tablet ditangannya, Taeyeon tak menjawab, hanya melihat sekilas kearah Jessica

"aku pikir pembagian jadwal belakangan ini kurang adil untukmu"

"jinjja? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya"

"jelas saja kau tidak menyadarinya, kau sangat menikmatinya kan? Kau menggunakannya sebagai pengalih perhatianmu"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu kepadaku Taeng, aku mengerti keadaanmu, aku tau kejadian itu sangat-"

"kemana member lain?" tanyanya memotong perkataan Jessica, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

"kau memang pengalih perhatian yang buruk Leader"

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Taeyeon meneguk air mineral digelas dihadapannya, hari masih sangat dini, tapi dia sudah siap berangkat bekerja menjalani aktivitas individunya

"mereka semua masih tertidur, Yoong dan Fany tidak pulang. Yoong masih filming untuk dramanya, sementara Fany menginap dirumah temannya" Jessica memancing reaksi Taeyeon

"jinjja? Temannya siapa? Dimana rumahnya? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitauku?"

"mengapa kau begitu khawatir?" pancingannya tepat sasaran

"aniyo, aku hanya penasaran tidak usah dijawab jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya" nadanya ketus dan dingin, Jessica mengerutkan kening

"woooaaah kenapa kau begitu ketus? Dia hanya menginap di dorm f(x), dia merindukan mereka terutama Sully, dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya bersama mereka. Tidakkah kau merindukan dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu juga?"

"ne" jawab Taeyeon singkat "aku berangkat dulu, ingatkan yang lain untuk sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya" Taeyeon bangkit berdiri tanpa memedulikan Jessica. Jessica menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Leadernya tersebut, dia tau sesuatu telah terjadi diantara mereka dan dia tau Leadernya telah kembali ke sikap dulunya, introvert.

**ooooooooo**

"unnie!" Sully menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Tiffany yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"hm?" gumamnya tanpa berusaha menoleh kearah member f(x) yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi adik kandungnya tersebut

"unnieeeee!" Sully berteriak

"ya! Jinri! Berhenti berteriak!" terdengar suara Victoria dari arah dapur, sang Leader f(x) itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member dan seorang tamu mereka. Kemarin malam Tiffany datang dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama member f(x) terkhusus Sully karena dia sangat merindukannya

"umma, kau tau mengapa aku berteriak? Dari tadi aku seperti duduk disebelah patung!" adu Sully kepada Victoria sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, ia melangkah kebelakang Vic dan menarik-narik kaus kebesaran yang dipakai Leadernya tersebut. Dia seperti seorang anak yang sedang mengganggu aktivitas memasak ibunya. Ya tapi memang begitulah mereka, jarak umur dengan sang Leader yang cukup jauh membuat mereka bahkan terkadang memanggil sang Leader dengan sebutan Umma

"umma, lihat! Kemarin malam patung ini mendatangi kita dengan wajah antusias dengan alasan merindukan aku, tapi sekarang dia malah mengabaikanku" tidak mendapat respon dari sang Leader, dia kembali merengek dan menarik-narik baju Victoria

"berhenti mengganggu Umma, Jinri" Luna datang dengan rambut yang masih basah, terlihat baru selesai mandi "selamat pagi Unnie" sapanya kepada Tiffany yang masih tetap terus mematung "unnie?" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan didepan Tiffany, Tiffany tersadar kemudian memiringkan kepalanya

"umma! Bahkan Fany unnie terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebuah patung, dia adalah patung yang bisa bergerak secara tiba-tiba!" Sully kembali mengganggu Victoria, Luna yang mengerti kemudian duduk disebelah Tiffany, menarik tangan Tiffany dan meremasnya sedikit

"wae Fany Unnie?" tanyanya lembut, Tiffany hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang baik-baik saja Unnie" Luna berusaha membuat Fany berbicara

"sudahlah kalian makan dulu, sarapan sudah siap" Victoria menghidangkan makanan diatas meja makan "Sully, panggil Amber dan Krystal"

"ne umma" Sully menuruti perkataan Victoria kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Krystal

"makanlah dulu Fany" Victoria menghampiri Tiffany, dia tau sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan sunbae yang lebih muda darinya ini

"ne Unnie" Tiffany bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah meja makan, menarik sebuah kursi dan menghempaskan pantatnya disana, memandang hasil kerja Victoria. Dia sedikit tertegun dengan ketelatenan sang Leader f(x) ini saat menghidangkan makanan, rapi, bersih, dan tampilan yang menarik

"unnie, apakah di dorm SNSD juga ada yang memasak lebih hebat dari uri Victoria umma?" tanya Luna santai sambil mengambil makanannya

"tentu saja. Hyoyeon melakukannya dengan baik" tentu saja dia menghindari satu nama yang juga sebagai juru masak di dorm SNSD

"aku dengar Taeyeon Unnie adalah salah satu yang terbaik dalam hal memasak?" Sully datang dan duduk disebelah Fany, dirasakannya sebuah kaki menyundul kaki kirinya, dia melihat kedepan, memperhatikan mimik wajah sang Leader. Sepertinya dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan perkataannya barusan

"te-tentu saja dia juga adalah salah satu yang terbaik" Tiffany berkata sedikit canggung sambil menyuapkan makanannya, Victoria terlalu jeli untuk menangkap gesture tidak nyaman Tiffany saat menjawab pertanyaan Sully

"umma, aku tidak lapar aku dan Amber unnie langsung berangkat saja ne?" Krystal datang disusul dengan Amber dibelakangnya yang membawa sebuah tas besar milik Krystal

"aniyo, kau harus makan Krys" Victoria menyendokkan makanan ke piring untuk Krystal, menarik bangku disebelahnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Krystal yang sudah duduk disebelahnya

"aku menaruh ini dulu kedepan pintu" pamit Amber sambil berjalan kepintu untuk meletakkan tas besar milik Krystal

"kau mau pindah dorm?" tanya Fany heran melihat tas yang dibawa Krystal

"aniyo unnie, itu adalah baju yang sudah tidak pernah kupakai lagi, rencananya aku akan menyumbangkannya ke yayasan yatim piatu" sahut Krystal sambil dengan malas menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya

"jangan memasang tampang malas seperti itu saat makan masakan umma, Soojung" Amber mengacak rambut hitam Krystal, dia malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya

"ya! Cepatlah habiskan makananmu sebelum kau terlambat. Aku dan Fany Unnie akan menghabiskan hari dengan berjalan-jalan sepuasnya. Selamat menikmati hari kerjamu Soojung" ledek Sully sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Fany, membuat Fany menunjukkan lengkungan di matanya

"umma! Sully menggangguku terus!" Krystal menjauhkan piringnya

"bukan alasan untuk kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu Soojung" Victoria mengambil piring Krystal kemudian menyuapi maknae grupnya tersebut. Mereka memang senang bermanja dengan sang Leader

"tak usah hiraukan dia Jungie, selesai semua urusanmu kita akan berjalan-jalan" kata Amber mencoba membela maknaenya

"jinjja?" Krystal berkata dengan mulut penuh

"ya! Habiskan dulu isi mulutmu lalu berbicara" tegur Luna. Krystal kembali memanyunkan bibirnya

"jangan melakukan itu Krys, aku tak ingin melihat Amber Unnie tidak bisa menahan diri melihatmu melakukan itu" kikikan kecil terdengar dari mulut mereka kecuali KryBer, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sully

"berhentilah menggodanya jinri" Fany menepuk-nepuk punggung Sully melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah Krystal "segera selesaikan schedule mu Soojung, kita akan membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu diluar nanti, kalian setuju?" tanya Fany memandangi Vic, Sully dan Luna bergantian, mereka menjawab dengan senyum dan anggukan

"tapi Krystal harus mentraktirku makanan baru aku mau" sambung Sully kemudian

"ya! Kenapa harus mentraktirmu makan? Kenapa tidak minta kepada Fany Unnie, bukannya dulu kau sering melakukan itu?"

"ya! Aku tidak pernah memintanya, Fany Unnie dan Taeyeon Unnie yang menawarkanku traktiran, Fany Unnie juga yang memberikanku salah satu dari kartu kreditnya untuk kugunakan belanja saat dia sedang tidak ada waktu menemani kita, benar kan Unnie?" adu Sully sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya didepan wajah Tiffany, Tiffany yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"lagian kau sudah terlalu sering memuaskan hasrat makan yang dimiliki monster satu ini" tunjuknya kepada Amber, "mengapa tidak sesekali mentraktirku"

"ya! Berhenti menggoda kami jinri!" Amber melemparkan lap tangan kewajah Sully

"apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku Unnie? porsi makanmu terlalu banyak, kau memang hanya makan tiga kali sehari tapi dalam porsi yang sangat besaaaar" Sully melebarkan kedua lengannya, mengundang tawa dari semua orang

"kau sudah selesai makan Soojung? Ayo kita berangkat nanti kau akan terlambat" celetuk Amber tanpa memedulikan tingkah Sully yang terus menggodanya dan Krystal. Amber bangkit dari duduknya, membawa piring bekas makannya dan Krystal lalu membawanya kedapur

"biar aku yang mencucinya Unnie, kalian pergilah" suara Luna menghentikan gerakan tangan Amber yang hendak mencuci piring, dia berjalan lagi keluar dapur, mengambil hoodie yang diletakkannya di sandaran kursi makannya tadi lalu menyampirkannya di bahu

"come on princess" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Krystal, Krystal memamerkan senyum manisnya, menerima uluran tangan Amber lalu bangkit berdiri

"pakai dulu hoodie mu, diluar sangat dingin" kata Victoria sambil menyodorkan hoodie milik Krystal. Krystal menurutinya, memakai hoodienya lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Amber

"kau juga harus memakai hoodie mu Unnie" kata Luna kepada Amber saat menyadari Amber belum mengenakan hoodienya

"nanti akan aku pakai dimobil" jawabnya cuek sambil menarik tangan Krystal. Tetapi Krystal menahan tangannya, Amber membalikkan badan melihat mengapa Krystal menahan tangannya. Krystal hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan Icy glare miliknya, membuat Amber sedikit bergidik

"ne, arraseo" Amber melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Krystal, Krystal mengambil hoodie dari bahu Amber lalu memakaikannya kepada second eldest di grup ini

"sudah kan princess? Kajja" katanya seraya merapihkan hoodie nya, kemudian menarik tangan Krystal lagi, Krystal hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Amber

"umma, unnies kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Krystal sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah berada didepan pintu

"guys, jangan bersenang-senang tanpa kami ya. Annyeong" Amber kemudian menutup pintu

"dia sangat mirip kakaknya" Fany bergumam sambil memain-mainkan sumpit di piringnya

"nugu?" tanya Sully

"Krystal, dia sangat mirip Jessica. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya ketika dia mengeluarkan Icy glare nya itu, kalian tau, Yuri member yang paling tidak bisa diam dan tidak bisa dilarang saja bisa seketika tunduk kepadanya ketika dia menunjukkan wajah menyeramkannya itu" kata Fany sambil sedikit terkikik

"jinjja?" Tanya Luna antusias sambil membereskan piring dari atas meja, Tiffany mengangguk. Luna berjalan kedapur untuk mencuci piring

"aah, mungkin itu karena Yuri Unnie adalah pacar Sica Unnie makanya dia tidak ingin menolak kemauan Sica Unnie" sambung Sully

"ntahlah, tapi yang aku tau siapapun didalam dorm tidak ada yang berani membantah ketika dia mengeluarkan Icy glarenya kecuali—" Tiffany menghentikan kata-katanya

"kecuali apa Fany-aah?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengupas buah ditangannya

"ehm... kecuali T-Taeyeon. Hanya Taeyeon yang berani membantahnya" lanjutnya sambil memaksakan senyum. Menyebut nama Taeyeon saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tdak karuan. Lagi-lagi Victoria menangkap gesture tidak nyaman dari Tiffany

"jinjja? Apakah karena dia seorang Leader?" kata Sully sambil mengambil potongan buah dari piring kecil didepan Victoria

"m-molla" Tiffany mengangkat bahunya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat membicarakan gadis itu "mungkin karena dia begitu keras kepala" sambung Fany sambil kemudian menggigit bibirnya, dia selalu mencoba tidak memikirkan gadis itu, karena dengan dia hanya memikirkannya saja bisa membuat air matanya tumpah tak terbendung, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi didepan para hoobae nya

"ah, arraseo" sahut Sully sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Aku jadi merindukannya"

"nado" gumam Fany pelan tanpa sadar, tapi Victoria sudah mendengar gumamannya

"kau mengatakan apa Unnie?" Tanya Sully sambil menatap kearah Fany, Fanny hanya menggeleng sambil memamerkan eyesmile nya. Sedari tadi Victoria sibuk memperhatikan mimik wajah dan gerak-gerik tidak nyaman pada Tiffany

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taeyeon Unnie?" celetuk Sully dengan blak-blakan "tentu baik-baik saja kan? Bodoh sekali aku mempertanyakan tentang hubungan kalian. Aku pikir cinta kalian adalah yang terbaik"

Tiffany terbatuk mendengar perkataan Sully, wajahnya sampai memerah akibat batuknya yang tidak mau berhenti, Victoria segera menyodorkan segelas air minum kearah mulut Fany, kemudian Fany meneguknya perlahan, berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sully dengan sabar menunggu batuk Unnie nya itu reda

"bersiap-siaplah Jinri, kita akan segera pergi" kata Victoria begitu melihat Sully akan berbicara lagi. Dia tau sesuatu sedang terjadi diantara Taeyeon dan Tiffany dan dia tau Tiffany kesini bukan untuk mengingat hal itu. Melihat Luna keluar dari dapur diapun memerintahkan Luna agar bersiap-siap. Luna dan Sully menuruti Leadernya

"aku tak tau apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita panggil saja aku, ne?" Victoria menggenggam lembut tangan Tiffany yang lagi-lagi kedapatan sedang termenung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiffany menoleh sebentar kepada Victoria, memberikan senyuman yang menciptakan lengkungan bulan sabit pada matanya, dia menarik nafas sejenak

"mungkin aku memang membutuhkan seorang teman bicara Unnie, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bisa-bisa bayi raksasa itu tak berhenti mengomel karena acara hang out kita batal akibat waktu yang tersita karena sekedar bercerita denganmu" Tiffany terkikik membayangkan wajah Sully ketika sedang marah

"dia tidak mungkin begitu, kalau kau merasa tidak baik kau bisa mengatakannya padanya, dia pasti mengerti" Victoria mengelus pundak Tiffany

"aniyo Unnie, gwenchana" Tiffany mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya, bagaimanapun juga dia kesini bukan untuk mengingat hal yang berbau dengan Taeyeon "mungkin lain kali jika kita punya waktu berdua" sambungnya lagi

"whenever you want Fany-aah" sahut Victoria sambil mengusap kepala Tiffany, diperlakukan seperti itu membuat perasaannya membaik. Victoria memang sangat dewasa, aura keibuan yang dimilikinya membuat siapa saja yang berada didekatnya bisa merasa nyaman

"bersiap-siaplah sebelum kedua monster itu selesai" sambung Victoria sambil berdiri, Tiffany membalasnya dengan anggukan, kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamar Sully tempat dia meletakkan barang-barangnya

**ooooooooo**

"Im homeee" teriak Taeyeon sambil menghempaskan pantatnya disofa empuk di ruang tamu dorm, dia merampas sebungkus makanan ringan dari tangan Sooyoung yang sedang asik membaca majalah

"ya! Kembalikan makananku Kiddo!" Sooyoung yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Taeyeon kembali merebut makanannya dari tangan sang Leader

"aiiiish jinjja. Kau pelit sekali tiang!" ledeknya kepada Sooyoung dan segera berlari kedapur sebelum shikshin di grup itu mengamuk

Taeyeon membuka kulkas, mengambil jus jeruk lalu menuangkannya kegelas, pandangannya tertuju pada lemari tinggi diatas wastafel dapur. Tentu saja setiap hari dia melihat dan membuka-tutup lemari tersebut sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Tapi dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar duduk diruang makan dan memandangi lemari yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah bahagianya dengan gadisnya dulu. Dilantai terlihat sebuah kursi pendek tempat biasa dia menginjakkan kakinya kalau-kalau tidak ada yang bisa dia mintai tolong untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari tinggi tersebut.

Seketika hatinya berdesir mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu, kejadian dimana dulu selalu ada seseorang yang setia mengambilkannya sesuatu dari atas lemari, sampai kursi itu mereka simpan karena gadis itu selalu melarangnya menggunakannya.

***_flashback_***

"Taetae~" panggil Tiffaany manja sambil memeluk Taeyeon dari belakang

"ah, duduklah dikursimu sayang, aku sedang memasak. Aku tak mau konsentrasi ku terpecah karena kehadiranmu dan menghancurkan sarapan kita" Taeyeon mengelus tangan Fany yang dengan nyaman bertengger diperutnya, tetapi dengan cepat Tiffany menarik tangannya dan menyandarkan pinggangnya di wastafel dekat Taeyeon berdiri, kemudian dia menyedekapkan tangannya didada

"okeeeey sepertinya sekarang aku menjadi pengganggu untukmu" Tiffany memanyunkan bibirnya

"jangan begitu Miyoung-aah" Taeyeon segera menarik tangan Tiffany, tidak tega melihat gadisnya cemberut "kau tau... aku hanya... aku hanya sangat sulit memfokuskan fikiranku kepada hal lain saat kau berada didekatku" Taeyeon mengecup punggung tangan Tiffany

"so cheesy~" cibir Tiffany sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menatap dalam mata Taeyeon

"aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, tidak percaya?"

"bagaimana jika tidak?"

"maka kau harus percaya kepadaku karena aku kekasihmu"

"jinjja... kau selalu pintar menjawab" Tiffany kembali menggoda Taeyeon dengan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Taeyeon, tangannya denga perlahan menyentuh pinggang ramping sang Leader

"itu mengapa sampai saat ini aku masih menjadi Leader soshi" sahutnya santai "Miyoung-aah, duduklah dikursi makan, aku akan menghidangkan sarapan untukmu sebentar lagi" katanya sambil kerepotan karena memasak sambil menjaga kepala Tiffany dibahunya

"aku ingin berada didekatmu" Tiffany mengecup leher Taeyeon, membuat gadis kecil itu menarik nafas dalam

"Miyoung-aah, jebal..." dia menghentikan tangannya pada aktivitas memasak, berusaha berbicara serius sambil menahan tangan Tiffany dan mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap kekasihnya itu, kemudian menatap mata indah dihadapannya "ini masih pagi, aku tidak mau para member kelaparan karena aku menghancurkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka"

"jadi kau lebih takut dimarahi para member daripada kekasihmu sendiri? Huh?" Tiffany kembali bersedekap

"aiiiish jinjja" Taeyeon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "bukan seperti itu sayang aku hanya-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Tiffany mendaratkan kecupan kilat dibibir Taeyeon, kemudian tersenyum jahil kepada kekasihnya

"aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu dipagi ini sayang" Tiffany sedikit terkikik saat mengatakannya

"yeah, you got it" Taeyeon kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada masakannya, saat dia teringat harus mengambil mangkuk dilemari atas, dia melihat kebawah untuk mencari kursi pendek yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membantu tubuhnya menjangkau sesuatu yang ingin diambilnya didalam lemari. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati bangku itu, Tiffany yang melihat kesulitan yang dialami kekasihnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut kebingungan diwajah gadis kecil itu. Taeyeon berusaha berjinjit untuk mengambil mangkuk tersebut tetapi malang sebagai danshin kedua di grup dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya

"memohonlah kepadaku" suara Tiffany menghentikan usaha Taeyeon

"tolong ambilkan mangkuk itu Miyoung-aah"

"aku bilang, memohon"

"aigo! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan pagi ini?" sahutnya dengan raut kesal

"memohon atau aku akan duduk manis dikursi makan dan membiarkanmu bersusah payah disini?" Tiffany menunjukkan raut nakal diwajahnya, Taeyeon mendenguskan nafas

"Miyoung-aah, tolong aku untuk mengambil mangkuk itu, jebaaal" Taeyeon menyatukan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya didepan dada sambil memasang aegyo. Tiffany hanya menggelengkan kepala

"sayang, ayolah ambilkan aku mangkuk itu" lagi-lagi Tiffany menggeleng

"chagi, tolong aku ne? Jebaaal" usaha Taeyeon masih belum membuahkan hasil, Tiffany masih menggeleng

"kau lupa kalimat kuncinya" Tiffany membuang muka menghadap kearah lain

"ah, ne... arraseo" Taeyeon seperti mendapat pencerahan "Miyoung-aah, my mushroom, sweetheart, ambilkan aku mangkuk diatas itu ne?" Taeyeon mengeluarkan aegyo nya dalam bentuk bbuing-bbuing yang sangat menggemaskan saat dia mengatakan permohonannya yang kemudian meluluhkan keangkuhan Tiffany, Tiffany selalu suka saat Taeyeon menyebutnya dengan 'sweetheart'

"aaaw! Kyeopta!" kata Tiffany sambil berjinjit mengambil mangkuk yang dimaksud Taeyeon, kemudian mengecup bibir Taeyeon yang mengundang senyum manis dari Kid Leader tersebut "aegyo mu adalah yang terbaik sayang"

"jangan lupa mengembalikan bangku ku Fany-aah, aku akan kesusahan jika kau menyembunyikannya terus"

"mwo? Dari mana kau tau?"

"apa yang tidak diketaui kekasihmu yang hebat ini?" Taeyeon mematikan api pada kompornya, makanannya sudah selesai. Harum yang semerbak tercium ke seisi dapur

"aku tidak akan mengembalikannya" kata Tiffany sambil berjalan mengikuti Taeyeon ke ruang makan untuk menghidangkan masakannya

"mwo? Waeyo?"

"karena aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik daripada yang bangku kecil itu lakukan" jawabnya cuek sambil mengambil tempat duduknya

"jadi, kau cemburu pada sebuah bangku?"

"setidaknya kau membuat bangku itu menjadi kebutuhanmu, padahal kau yang mengatakan kalau akulah kebutuhanmu yang utama"

"chagi, mengapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali hari ini? Hm?"

"karena aku merindukanmu" jawab Tiffany cuek sambil meneguk minumnya

"nado bogoshippo Miyoung-aah" dengan posisi berdirinya Taeyeon kemudian memeluk Tiffany yang sedang terduduk, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menjangkau pipi gadis manis itu dan kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya disana, menjalankan ciumannya kearah bibir Tiffany sampai bibir mereka bertemu, Tiffany membalas ciuman sang Leader, merekapun terhanyut dalam ciuman kerinduan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan semenjak aktivitas individu mulai merajai schedule mereka

"ya! Byuntaeng! Bisakah kau melakukannya dikamarmu saja?! Ini masih pagi!" seru Yuri yang datang dari arah ruang tamu diikuti member lain yang terkikik dibelakangnya, Taeyeon hanya mendengus kesal karena moment berharganya diganggu –lagi- oleh para membernya

***_end of flash back_***

Taeyeon tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, setelah itu Tiffany tidak mengembalikan bangku yang disembunyikannya. Alasan yang terlalu kekanakan menurutnya, tapi itulah Tiffany-nya dulu, terkadang dia bisa bersikap sangat dewasa, terkadang kedewasaannya menghilang ntah kemana saat dia mulai merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang kecil ini, dia bisa lebih manja dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang sakit. Taeyeon menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, menatap kelangit-langit berusaha tidak menumpahkan airmatanya yang sudah menumpuk di kantung matanya

"aku merindukanmu Miyoung-aah" bahunya naik turun, usahanya untuk tidak menangis gagal. Gadis itu telah menjadi segalanya untuknya, membuatnya begitu bahagia saat bersama dengannya, membuatnya merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta dan merasa dicintai, membuatnya merasakan rindu yang begitu menyakitkan ketika tidak bisa bertemu, membuatnya menemukan tempat ternyaman untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang lelah, membuatnya merasa melambung keudara saat gadis itu mengucapkan kata-kata cintanya yang memabukkan

TAEYEON POV

Bahkan kau masih membuatku merasa jatuh cinta sekalipun dalam keadaan kita yang seperti ini, Fany-aah tidakkah kau bisa melihat hatiku yang hancur? Hatiku yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena kenyataan ini? Fany-aah, jebal... pergilah dari pikiranku jebal Miyoung-aah...

Harus dengan cara apalagi aku mengatasi hal ini? Pergi sangat pagi dari dorm dan pulang larut malam hanya agar tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku tau rasa rindu ini begitu menyiksa perasaanku, tapi lebih tersiksa lagi jika aku bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan yang berbeda, keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauanku, keadaan yang benar-benar berubah. Kita hanya bertemu saat berpapasan, tapi disitulah aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berlari dan memelukmu, untuk tidak melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang rampingmu dan meletakkan kepalaku dipelukanmu untuk menangis dengan nyaman disana

Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang merenggut bahagiaku, yang merenggut senyum tulus dari hatiku, yang merenggut Miyoung-ku dari pelukanku. Yang kau tau aku baik-baik saja, menjalani hidupku dengan biasa tanpa ada yang perlu terlalu aku pikirkan. Mungkin Jessica benar, aku adalah sang pengalih perhatian, atau seperti kata Sunny, aku adalah sang pemain peran. Yang menunjukkan senyum indah didepan semua member, menunjukkan raut baik-baik saja kepada semua orang, memberikan kepalsuan.

Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Merindukannya yang menarik tubuhku setiap malam saat dia merasakan pelukanku melonggar karena terlalu nyenyak tertidur, merindukannya membangunkanku setiap pagi dengan kecupan dipipiku dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi dengan senyum indahnya, merindukannya mengelus kepalaku saat aku meletakkannya diatas pahanya, merindukannya memanggil namaku dengan manja, merindukannya memasakkan makanan untukku meski dia tau pada akhirnya aku hanya akan tersiksa dengan rasa dari masakannya, kau memang koki terburuk didorm ini tapi kau koki terbaik dengan cinta dimasakanmu yang kau berikan kepadaku, membuat makananmu menjadi masakan yang paling nikmat dan tiada tanding didunia.

Kepalaku terasa begitu berat sekarang ntah sudah berapa lama aku menangis sendirian disini, aku yakin Sooyoung terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaanku. Ntah siapa member yang berada didorm saat ini aku tidak tau. Schedule ku memang kebetulan sudah selesai, mengingat Fany sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sully dan member F(x) lainnya seperti yang Jessica katakan padaku tadi pagi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku langsung pulang dan beristirahat, memang tubuhku terasa sangta lelah belakangan ini, aku tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat

Kulipat tanganku diatas meja lalu membenamkan wajahku disana, kembali semua kenangan tentangnya terlintas dalam benakku, tentang keposesifannya terhadapku yang malas melakukan exercise ke gym, tentang hangat nafasnya yang menyentuh tengkuk leherku saat dia berusaha menggodaku, tentang merdu tawanya yang terdengar saat aku berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang lucu, tentang wajah antusiasnya saat menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini kepadaku setiap malam saat kami hendak tidur, tentang perasaan lelahku yang seketika menguap pergi saat mendapatinya bersusah payah menahan kantuknya hanya agar bisa tetap terjaga dan menyambutku saat aku pulang kedorm larut malam, tentang senggukannya saat menangis dibahuku karena dia merasa bersalah telah melakukan kissing scene dalam drama musikalnya, tentang tangisnya yang pecah setiap kali aku marah dan memukul kepalan tanganku ketembok untuk melampiaskan amarahku dan otomatis membuatnya memelukku sambil mengelus kepalan tanganku, tentang wajah khawatirnya saat aku jatuh sakit dan harus masuk rumah sakit, tentang wajahnya yang kelelahan karena masalah tak hentinya menimpa kami berdua. Nafasku sampai sesak mengingatnya, ntah gumaman dari tangisanku ini akan terdengar oleh Sooyoung atau tidak aku tidak perduli lagi sekarang, yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah membebaskan airmataku sebebas-bebasnya.

Taeyeon bbaboya! Looser! Mengapa aku menjadi seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa diandalakan? Seseorang yang tidak bisa dengan baik mempertahankan gadis yang aku cintai. Kau memang tidak pantas untukku Miyoung-aah, tidak pantas didampingi oleh orang lemah sepertiku, kau lebih baik bersama namja-namja yang mencintaimu. Aku tau kau sedang dekat dengan Nickhun 2PM. Tidak, bahkan kau sudah dekat dengannya sebelum kita putus, ingat bagaimana cemburunya aku dengan Thailand Prince yang tampan itu Fany-aah? Saat dia datang menemuimu disela-sela aktivitas grup kita, saat kau dengan santainya mengirimkan sms untuknya ketika didalam sebuah acara talk show saat MC meminta kita mengirimkan pesan kepada teman dekat dan itu menimbulkan rumor antara kau dan dia, ingatkah kau seperti apa aku saat itu? aku hampir dibutakan oleh rasa cemburuku

Miyoung-aah, sweetheart... aku merindukanmu...


	2. Give Us A Chance Chapter 2

_*flash back*_

TAEYEON POV

"Taetae-aah, jebal... aku tidak bermaksud dengan sengaja mengirimkannya pesan, kebetulan saja namanya yang berada di paling atas panggilan telepon keluarku" Tiffany dengan wajah khawatirnya menarik-narik tanganku. Saat itu, malam dimana rumor tentang mereka berdua tersebar di dunia maya karena ulah Tiffany yang mengirimkan pesan kepada Thailand Prince itu saat SNSD menjadi bintang tamu disebuah acara talkshow. MC menyuruh kami semua untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisikan "tell me your wish" kepada teman dekat kami

"sama artinya dia adalah orang terakhir yang kau hubungi kan, cih" aku membuang mukaku, tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Sudah tengah malam dan suasana dikamar ini menjadi sangat tegang saat Sunny memutuskan meninggalkan kami berdua dikamarku dan Sunny. Aku memang memutuskan untuk tidak mendatangi kamar Tiffany yang tidur sendiri dan tidur disana malam ini seperti yang biasa aku lakukan

"Taetae, jangan begitu... kau tau aku menghubunginya karena tadi kita berada disatu studio TV yang sama, dia mengetahui jadwal kita dari Wooyoung, kau tau kan Wooyoung sangat suka kepadamu jadi dia sampai mencari tahu jadwal kita"

"jangan bawa-bawa aku!" kuhempaskan tangannya saat dia kembali menarik tanganku, kelakuanku tidak menyurutkan keinginannya meminta maaf

"Tae... maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" katanya sambil memelukku dari samping, aku hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa sedikitpun berniat merespon perbuatannya. Cemburuku sudah mencapai batas maksimal, amarah sudah menyelimuti hatiku, ingin sekali rasanya aku mendatangi laki-laki itu untuk meneriakinya bahwa Tiffany adalah pacarku, gadisku dan kepunyaanku jadi dia tidak berhak mengganggu gadis yang sudah menjadi milikku walaupun aku tau aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Kulepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghadapkan tubuhku kearah tembok kosong didepanku

BUK!

Sebuah tumbukan telak mendarat ditembok bisu didepanku, satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melampiaskan emosiku. Dia menangis, air matanya tumpah membasahi pipinya, kemudian dia menghambur kedepanku untuk memelukku, meraba dengan panik kepalan tanganku kemudian mengelusnya dalam posisi tetap memelukku, dia menangis tersedu. Terdengar suara sesenggukan dibalik bahuku, aku masih diam dan tidak membalas pelukannya. Aku tau, dia selalu seperti ini setiap aku menyakiti diriku dengan memukulkan kepalan tanganku ketembok, nafasku mulai stabil menandakan emosi yang mulai mencair seiring pukulan ditembok tadi, ku rengkuh badannya dengan tangan kiriku yang masih bebas, memeluknya erat menunggu tangisnya reda. Stetelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti ini, aku melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kananku bekas pukulan tadi

"uljima Miyoung-aah... mianhae..." kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tangisnya kembali pecah

"sssh... uljima sayang... sudahlah aku sudah tidak marah lagi, maafkan aku ne?" kutangkupkan kedua tanganku kepipinya, sekarang wajah kami saling bertatapan, kulihat matanya yang sedikit membengkak, bisa kurasakan rasa bersalah masih menyelimuti hatinya

"mianhaeyo mushroom, uljima... jebaaal..." aku mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku "kau tau sendiri kan, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis apalagi karena aku, aku tidak suka senyum manismu itu menghilang dari wajahmu" aku tersenyum mencoba memancingnya agar tersenyum juga, dia masih mengatur nafasnya

"kau mau memaafkanku kan Mushroom?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku

"s-seharusnya... seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya..." dia masih sedikit susah payah berbicara "a-aku benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya Tae, percayalah padaku... aku... aku hanya mencintaimu, tak ada yang lain selain kau Tae..." dia menarik nafas dalam "jangan marah... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak menyangka ini akan memancing rumor tentang kami..." dia kembali mnenarik nafas dalam, dengan sabar kutunggu setiap kata yang ingin dia jelaskan "j-jangan tinggalkan aku Taetae, jebal... aku tak tau harus bagaimana hidup tanpa kau" airmatanya mulai mengalir perlahan

"sssh... uljima Miyoung-aah..." aku menariknya kembali kedalam pelukanku, tangannya meremas kaus kebesaran yang kukenakan. Kebiasaannya saat memelukku. "aku akan sulit memaafkan diriku sendiri jika cemburuku ternyata menyiksamu seperti ini" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya, dia mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada kausku

"aku memang pantas kau siksa Tae... aku tidak berguna... aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaanmu" tangisnya mulai pecah kembali

"uljima Miyoung-aah... jinjja, aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini" kataku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya berharap tangisnya mereda. Beberapa menit kemudian tangisnya mereda, kulepas pelukanku, kutatap dalam matanya kemudian tersenyum

"bagiku hanya ini yang penting..." kataku sambil menunjuk dadanya dan membentuk tanda hati disana "tidak ada lagi yang pantas kukhawatirkan ketika kau dapat meyakinkanku bahwa hatimu hanya milikku" aku berhenti untuk menghela nafas sejenak "maaf jika kecemburuanku terlalu berlebihan, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak dengan sengaja membuat sesuatu yang mengundang skandal terhadap dirimu dan Nickhun atau siapapun, yaksok?" kuulurkan kelingkingku, kemudian dia mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingkingku

"yaksok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan eyesmilenya

"so... untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan membuat aku percaya, kau harus memenuhi kemauanku" sambungku dengan wajah menggoda, dia mengerutkan keningnya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Tae? Apapun yang penting kau memaafkanku dan percaya kepadaku" katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk ku, meletakkan tanganku dilehernya, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Tangan kiriku yang masih bebas berjalan turun perlahan melalui punggungnya sampai mendarat dibokong padatnya, mengelusnya perlahan lalu meremasnya sedikit. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"everything for you ByunTae!" katanya sambil kemudian melumat bibirku dengan penuh gairah

_*flashback end*_

ooo

NORMAL POV

"Kiddo..." seseorang mengguncang tubuh Taeyeon yang masih dalam posisi awalnya, menelungkupkan wajahnya dibawah lipatan tangannya diatas meja

"Taeng... bangunlah... kau bisa sakit jika tidur dengan posisi seperti ini" Jessica kembali mengguncang tubuh sang Leader yang sepertinya sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya

"ya Kiddo! Irreona!" Yuri yang tidak sabar akhirnya berteriak ditelinga Taeyeon, membuat sang empunya telinga sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang sembab akibat menangis tadi tertangkap oleh kedua membernya

"Tae? Waeyo? Kau menangis?" Jessica yang terkejut melihat mata sembab Taeyeon langsung bersimpuh disebelahnya dan memegangi pipi Taeyeon

"nan gwenchana, kalian dari mana?" tanya Taeyeon cuek sambil berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum, tidak memperdulikan Jessica yang masih bersimpuh ditempatnya tadi

"geotjimal Taeng" Jessica bangkit dan duduk dikursi disebelah Yuri, bersandar pada bahu gadisnya itu

"kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"kalau begitu kita impas" dia mengelkuarkan senyum dorky nya, kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya tadi, dihadapan YulSic. Yuri terdengar menghembuskan nafas kesal, Sica mengelus lengan Yuri

"kau tau, kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan that we must share everything. Aku tidak akan mempertanyakannya jika kau merasa baik-baik saja menyimpannya sendirian, tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu Taeng" Jessica memperhatikan baik-baik gesture Leadernya yang sedang memainkan gelasnya diatas meja

"kalau begitu anggap aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas ditangannya

"akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak terlihat dalam jarak pandangku, tapi bahkan jika kau berada jauh sekalipun kami bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi padamu, tidak sadarkah kau kita telah tinggal bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun? Jadi sesuatu yang kau rasakan bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk ditangkap oleh member lain" Jessica menghela nafas sejenak "dan kau telah melanggar janjimu untuk lebih terbuka kepada kami" lanjutnya kemudian sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah Taeyeon, tapi gadis keras kepala itu tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Jessica, dia hanya diam dan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Yuri yang biasanya menjadi prankster digrup, tidak bisa diam dan tidak bisa dilarang kini menjadi tenang, terkendali dan begitu terlihat dewasa membiarkan kekasihnya menasehati sang Leader. Dia tahu pada saat apa dia harus bereaksi

"kau tidak bisa menjawabku Leader?" tanya Jessica lagi dengan volume suara agak tinggi, Yuri tau kekasihnya mulai emosi. Padahal Jessica selalu terlihat tenang dalam keadaan apapun, dia hanya cukup mengeluarkan aura Glare yang dimilikinya maka semua orang akan menurutinya. Tapi Yuri tau hal itu tidak akan pernah berlaku saat sang kekasih berhadapan dengan Leadernya.

"aku lelah Sica, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat" Taeyeon berdiri, meletakkan gelasnya di wastafel kemudian berjalan melewati YulSic. Seketika Yuri berdiri dan melangkah kearah Taeyeon, membuat Jessica bingung dan menahan tangannya, dia berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Jessica

"gwenchana Baby" jawabnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, Jessica melepaskan pegangannya membuat Yuri kembali melanjutkan niatnya, mengejar langkah Taeyeon, menepuk pelan bahunya, Taeyeon membalikkan badannya

"mwo?"

"bisakah kau sedikit lebih menghargai membermu yang sedang berbicara?"

"apa masalahmu?"

"kau, kau dan respon burukmu itu"

"mianhae Sica-ya" Taeyeon mendongakkan kepalanya mencari sosok Jessica dari balik bahu Yuri, menatap gadis pirang yang masih terduduk dibangkunya tadi, Jessica tak bergeming, tidak juga menunjukkan ekspresi Ice nya

"sudah? Aku lelah, bisakah aku kekamarku sekarang?" Taeyeon tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Yuri untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kearah kamarnya

"kau tau Leader? Tingkahmu itu menyakiti hati membermu"

"dari segi apa aku menyakiti kalian?" sahutnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya, memunggungi Yuri. Taeyeon sedikit melirik kearah ruang tamu, tidak mendapati Sooyoung disana.

"kami tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tapi kau selalu berusaha menutupinya dengan menerima semua jadwal individu hingga kau yang memiliki jadwal paling padat diantara kita, kau menyakiti fisikmu, menggunakannya untuk menutupi keadaan hatimu yang sedang hancur. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Leader" Yuri berusaha keras menahan emosinya

"sudah? Ada lagi?"

"jangan pancing emosiku Taeyeon" emosi Yuri mulai memuncak, Jessica tau itu saat Yuri menyebut nama Leadernya seperti itu

"tidak berniat sama sekali"

"kau keterlaluan!" suara Yuri meninggi, Jessica sedikit berlari kearah kekasihnya, mengelus lengan Yuri.

"jangan meneriakiku" Taeyeon menatap mata Yuri, tatapannya terlihat santai tidak ada emosi apa-apa disana

"kau yang membuatku meneriakimu"

"kalau begitu, maaf" lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya

"kita belum selesai"

"kalau begitu aku menyudahinya lebih dulu" Taeyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya, tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian melangkah kearah balkon kamar. Dia menghirup nafas dalam, menenangkan suasana hatinya, memandang lurus kedepan meskipun dia tidak yakin apa yang sedang ditatapnya

"AAAARGH!" seketika terdengar suara Yuri menggeram, Taeyeon tau Black Pearl sedang sangat marah, maka itu dia meninggalkannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi diantara mereka. Sesungguhnya hal ini yang dia inginkan, membernya marah atas sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan berhenti menanyai perihal keadaan hatinya. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin menikmati keadaannya ini, karena dia tau jika dia tetap menceritakan perasaannya kepada membernya hanya akan menguak kembali kejadian itu, kejadian yang mati-matian ingin dia lupakan. Dan sebagaimanapun dia berusaha, semua usahanya akan tetap sia-sia. Dia tau itu, dan dia tak akan mau melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Dia hanya berusaha menyimpannya sendiri, berusaha terlihat sangat bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang meskipun setelah semua kegiatannya berakhir, saat dia kembali sendiri yang dia dapat hanyalah sepi yang seakan mengoyak hatinya yang sudah terluka lebih dulu

Diruang tamu Jessica memeluk erat tubuh Yuri, mengelus punggungnya perlahan, membisikkan kata-kata yang meneduhkan kekasihnya agar emosinya berangsur surut. Jessica terlalu peka untuk memahami tingkah Taeyeon yang seperti itu, dia tahu maksud dibalik semua sikap Leadernya, dia tahu pasti. Yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah agar Kid Leader mencoba berbagi sekalipun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya Taeyeon membagi bebannya kepada membernya yang lain

ooo

_*flash back*_

"morning baby" Tiffany mengecup pipi kekasihnya berulang kali. Gadis itu tersenyum

"morning sayang" sahut Taeyeon kepada gadisnya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tiffany

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Tiffany sambil kembali mengecup pipi putih Taeyeon

"as long as you still on my hold" jawab Taeyeon masih dengan mata terpejam

"ya! Jadi bagaimana kalau kita sedang tidak bisa tidur bersama? Apa kau tidak akan tidur nyenyak?" Tiffany menatap Taeyeon, menunggu gadis kecil itu membuka matanya

"aku tidak akan tidur" Taeyeon masih tidak membuka matanya

"jangan nakal sayang, jangan jadi mata panda" Tiffany menyelipkan wajahnya pada caruk leher Taeyeon

"kalau begitu jangan pernah biarkan aku tidur sendiri" sahut Taeyeon sambil mengecup kepala gadis yang dipeluknya sepanjang malam itu dan perlahan membuka matanya

"akan selalu aku usahakan sayang" Tiffany tersenyum disela ucapannya, dia suka ketika Taeyeon bersikap sedikit posesif seperti ini

"baiklah Miyoung-aah, aku lapaaaar~" Taeyeon melepaskan pelukannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian dengan mata yang sudah terbuka sempurna ditatapnya gadis disebelahnya, tangan kanannya yang terselip di tengkuk Tiffany bergerak bebas mengelus kepala gadis itu

"mau aku buatkan sarapan?"

"American Breakfast tentunya" jawab Taeyeon cepat karena dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu membumi hanguskan dapur mereka pagi ini

"kau memang pengertian" Tiffany mencibir kearah Taeyeon "oke, wait here baby" Tiffany duduk dari tidurnya, berusaha merangkak turun tetapi Taeyeon menahan tangannya, Tiffany menoleh kepada kekasihnya itu

"where's my morning kiss?" Taeyeon menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Tiffany terkikik kecil

"aku sudah memberikannya dari tadi bahkan sebelum kau terbangun"

"kau melakukannya saat aku menutup mata dan diambang ketidaksadaran" sungutnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Tiffany

"okaaaay baby, morning kiss for my baby Leader" Tiffany mengecup kilat bibir Taeyeon, membuat Taeyeon tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu dari kekasihnya

"Miyoung-aah" panggil Taeyeon yang lagi-lagi menghentikan Tiffany yang hendak turun dari ranjang

"bisakah aku mengalami ini lagi?" tanya Taeyeon sambil menatap dalam mata Tiffany, gadisnya hanya mengerutkan kening sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Taeyeon untuk menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya

"yaa... bisakah aku mengalami hal ini lagi? Merasakan jatuh cinta setiap hari"

"jangan lakukan jika cinta itu bukan untukku" Tiffany memberikan wink nya yang membuat Taeyeon gemas, dengan sekali sentakan Taeyeon berhasil membuat Tiffany terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya dengan posisi berhadapan.

"tinggallah lebih lama"

"aku akan tinggal selama yang kau mau, tapi izinkan aku membuatkanmu sarapan dulu sayang" Tiffany mengelus pipi Taeyeon, Taeyeon menggeleng membuat Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya -lagi-

"biar seperti ini, aku takut setelah kau pergi semua tidak akan sama lagi"

"kau berbicara seolah-olah aku akan meninggalkanmu sayang"

"tidak ada yang pernah tau kapan kau akan meninggalkanku" ntah kenapa, pagi ini perasaan Taeyeon tidak terlalu baik, dia sedikit gelisah, dan rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan Tiffany sedetikpun

"jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang" Tiffany menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung gadis yang berada dibawahnya

"bagaimana jika kita dihadapkan kepada suatu keadaan yang mengharuskan kita berpisah?"

"shirreo!" Tiffany menggeleng

"aku hanya bertanya"

"berhenti berpikiran 'bagaimana jika' Taetae, oh God bahkan kau sudah sangat sering mengatakannya belakangan ini" Tiffany menatap intens mata Taeyeon, Taeyeon hanya memaksakan sedikit senyumnya, ingin dia menceritakan tentang kegelisahannya, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Tiffany khawatir.

"bogoshipo Mushroom" Taeyeon mengecup bibir Tiffany mendiamkannya beberapa detik kemudian mulai menghisap bibirnya, sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meminta izin kepada Tiffany agar membebaskan lidahnya menjelajahi mulut gadisnya itu, Tiffany menyanggupinya, mereka sejenak terhanyut kedalam ciuman penuh cinta itu

"no more Tae, kau belum makan dan aku tidak ingin kau telat makan karena ini, ByunTae!" Tiffany melepaskan ciumannya, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya

"jebal... aku hanya ingin ciuman, tidak lebih. Yaksok" Taeyeon berusaha mengambil waktu sebanyak-banyaknya bersama kekasihnya, sepertinya kegelisahannya bertambah jika Tiffany hilang dari pandangannya. Tiffany tersenyum kemudian menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu, mereka melakukannya lagi, ciuman penuh cinta yang mereka bagi bersama. Tidak perduli bagaimana kelaparan telah merasuki perut rata Taeyeon, Kid Leader itu terus memberikan ciuman hangatnya kepada Tiffany, sesekali memberikan sentuhan lembut pada bagian tubuh Tiffany, membuat Tiffany menarik tangan Taeyeon dan memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu menahannya dikedua sisi kepala Taeyeon

"hanya ciuman katamu? Huh?" Tiffany menatap kekasih yang berada dibawahnya

"hehe kau begitu menggoda" kata Taeyeon sambil menghindar dari tatapan Tiffany

"dan kau begitu Byun" cibir Tiffany sambil kemudian merangkak turun dari tubuh Taeyeon lalu berjalan kearah pintu

"sweetheart..." Taeyeon memanggil Tiffany, gadis itu menoleh kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Sangat jarang Taeyeon memanggilnya seperti itu, meskipun Taeyeon tau Tiffany sangat menyukai hal itu

"waegurrae?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menyedekapkan tangannya didada

"jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu lama, cepatlah kembali, ne?" Taeyeon memasang senyum manly nya, membuat Tiffany bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran gadisnya itu. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya

TAEYEON POV

Aku membuka tabletku, memainkan permainan favoritku yang selalu kumainkan diwaktu senggangku. Tapi permainanku kali ini payah, bahkan aku tidak bisa beranjak dari level paling dasar, pikiranku melayang, sesuatu terasa sangat mengganjal dihatiku ntah apa itu akupun tak mengerti. Akhirnya aku meletakkan tablet biru kesayanganku diatas meja disebelah tempat tidurku, mataku menangkap frame foto berisi foto kami berdua, selca aku dan Fany yang kami ambil saat sedang berlibur menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah Tiffany di San Fransisco, saat dia mengenalkanku kepada kedua orangtuanya, bukan sebagai pacar tentunya. Aku masih ingat saat dia menggenggam tanganku dan berkata,

"Daddy, this is Taetae. You know a lot about her, right? She is my best best best friend"

Waktu itu dia terlihat sangat excited mengatakannya, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Dia juga tidak menutupi kedekatan kami didepan keluarganya, dia tetap terus menggenggam tanganku didepan Tuan Hwang, berbicara dengan menatap dalam mataku, sampai ayahnya sempat berkata

"aku rasa aku sudah melihat secara langsung eye contact yang kalian lakukan diatas panggung itu, pantas saja fans kalian tergila-gila hanya dengan cara kalian menatap satu sama lain"

Tuan Hwang mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda dan tawa diakhir kalimatnya, tapi aku tau kedekatan kami dirumahnya pada saat itu berhasil menimbulkan kerutan kening diwajah Tuan Hwang. Sedangkan Michelle Unnie (kakak Tiffany) yang sudah mengetahui hubungan kami saat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kami berdua. Michelle Unnie juga sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat bangga padaku karena telah menjaga Tiffany dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak tau saja aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik bila tidak ada ke-tujuh member yang lain.

Pikiranku kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu, waktu paling bahagia sepanjang hidupku. Aku dan Tiffany hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumahnya seharian, dia sangat merindukan rumahnya, rumah masa kecilnya, saksi bisu pertumbuhannya sampai berusia 13 tahun. Hari itu kami habiskan untuk merancang masa depan, merajut mimpi-mimpi, berjanji untuk berjalan bersama seberat apapun tantangan yang akan kami hadapi nanti

Aku menghela nafas, mengenang lagi masa-masa indah itu. aku sangat merindukan bagaimana hangatnya sambutan Michelle Unnie kepadaku, menasehatiku untuk selalu mencintai Tiffany sampai kapanpun, untuk tidak menyerah dengan mudahnya saat masalah mulai menghadang. Aku merindukan hangatnya bercanda bersama Leo Oppa, bermain playstation bersamanya saat Tiffany dan Michelle Unnie menyiapkan makan malam, mendengar cerita-cerita Leo Oppa tentang kehidupan Tiffany kecil di dulu, bagaimana gadis itu bertumbuh sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan L.A dengan sedikit pertengkaran dengan Tuan Hwang karena Tuan Hwang tidak menyetujuinya, bagaimana Tiffany membujuk Tuan Hwang yang akhirnya dengan berat hati mengizinkan gadis bungsunya pergi. Aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana lucunya Tiffany kecil dulu.

Pikiranku kembali ke masa-masa awal perkenalan kami. Kami sudah berada satu kamar bahkan sebelum debut, sampai akhirnya semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku melihatnya, saat dia menggenggam tanganku atau menatapku, aku merasakan kekhawatiran menyelubungi hatiku saat sosoknya tak dapat kutangkap dengan pandanganku. Sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, dan yang tak kusangka ternyata dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

Aku tak pernah mengerti, mengapa pesonanya benar-benar mampu menyihirku, mengapa perhatiannya benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menilai orang lain lebih baik darinya, mengapa sifatnya membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semuanya begitu terasa sangat nyata, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari, ya setiap hari.

.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause youre amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

Bunyi ponsel Tiffany menarikku dari pikiranku yang sedang melayang jauh, ku raih ponselnya yang tergeletak dipinggir kasur, kulihat layarnya bertuliskan _'My Sister'_. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benakku sekarang. Michelle Unnie. Ada apa dia menghubungi Tiffany pagi-pagi begini? Tidak biasanya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Aku berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo?"

"Where are you now, darling?" suara Michelle Unnie terdengar khawatir

"um... Fany sedang didapur Unnie, ini Taeyeon"

"Oh God, Taetae..." Michelle Unnie menghela nafasnya, membuatku tersenyum sejenak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tiffany selalu cemburu bila mendengar Unnie nya memanggilku seperti itu, panggilan kecilku dulu dan selain keluargaku, hanya Tiffany yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu sekarang

"waeyeo Unnie?"

"apakah kalian sedang berada di dorm sekarang? Apa tidak ada kegiatan?"

"aniyo Unnie, hari ini kebetulan aku dan Fany tidak ada jadwal" jawabku

"um... Tae, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" nadanya terdengar ragu

"apa itu Unnie?" aku mengira-ngira, perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman

"Daddy sedang dalam perjalanan ke Korea sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan landing"

"wah, baguslah... aku sangat merindukan Daddy" aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri untuk tidak berpikiran buruk tentang kedatangan Tuan Hwang. Tuan Hwang memang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya sama seperti cara anak-anaknya memanggilnya

"um... Taetae..."

"ne Unnie?" kudengar Michelle Unnie menghela nafas disana, terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya memulai kembali perkataannya

"maksud kedatangan Daddy ke Korea adalah karena Daddy ingin berbicara serius dengan kalian berdua"

"mwoya? Ada apa Unnie? Sebegitu pentingnya sampai Daddy harus jauh-jauh mendatangi kami kesini?" jantungku berdegup kencang. Tuan Hwang tidak pernah datang ke Korea selain untuk urusan bisnis, tapi kali ini dia datang hanya untuk berbicara kepada kami berdua.

"sepertinya dia mengetahui hubungan kalian"

"mwo?!" pekikku, panik. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan hp Tiffany

"yeah, Im so sorry Tae. Aku sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan Daddy kalau tidak ada apa-apa diantara kalian, I try Tae, but Daddy dont believe me. And he looks so angry, you know Tae aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Daddy sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dan saat itu juga dia menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk menyiapkan semuanya agar dia bisa berangkat ke Korea, juga termasuk meng-cancel semua urusan bisnisnya yang padat itu" suara Michelle terdengar begitu frustasi. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, yang ada diotakku hanya Tiffany, Hwang Miyoung ku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, tidak jika bukan dia yang meminta kami berakhir

"Tae? Are you still there?" suara Michelle Unnie kembali menyadarkanku

"um... oh... n-ne Unnie... Im sorry... Tapi mengapa, um... m-maksudku bagaimana..."

"I dont know, but please Tae... listen to me" Michelle Unnie menghela nafasnya sejenak, "jaga Tiffany baik-baik. Apapun nanti keputusan Daddy aku minta kau untuk tetap menjaganya, jangan biarkan dia gegabah dalam menghadapi ini. Dan kau, aku mohon untuk tetap menjadi kuat. Jangan biarkan kelemahan menghampirimu, kau harus kuat Tae, aku tahu kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Tetap selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi, aku menyayangi kalian berdua Tae, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri dan aku tidak mau sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa kalian. Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan Tae?"

"ne, Unnie. Gomawo" sahutku. Meski sekalipun aku tidak yakin apakah aku sanggup menuruti kemauannya itu

"baiklah, kabari aku apapun yang terjadi, promise?"

"I do" aku mengangguk

"fine, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Bye Tae. I love you, guys" Michelle Unnie memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Bagaimana kau bisa menyampaikan kabar ini pada Tiffany? Aku tau segampang apa dia panik bila sesuatu hal diluar dugaan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin dia kesulitan, aku tidak ingin dia menangis karena keputusan Tuan Hwang nanti yang aku yakin tidak akan terdengar bagus. Aku berpikir keras, memaksa otakku melakukan kerja sama dan memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Mungkin ini penyebab kegelisahanku belakangan ini. Sekarang, pada siapa aku harus berlindung?

'Tidak. Kau kuat Tae, kau tidak perlu perlindungan. Yang kau butuhkan hanya menghadapi kenyataan dan mendorong Tiffany agar tetap kuat, kau yang harus melindungi Tiffany!' Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Ya, satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menjadi kuat, menjadi kuat bersama Tiffany

.

NORMAL POV

.

"Taetae-aah, time to breakfast" Tiffany masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah mampan cukup besar. Berisi sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu "kau kenapa sayang? Wajahmu sangat pucat" melihat wajah Taeyeon yang tidak biasanya dia meletakkan mampan itu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur dan duduk menghadap Taeyeon yang sedang terbaring, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis kecil itu

"gwenchana Fany-aah" Taeyeon mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi Tiffany cukup mengenal kekasihnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menarik Taeyeon agar merubah posisi menjadi duduk

"kau harus makan sekarang, apa perutmu sakit?" Tiffany meletakkan mampan tersebut kepangkuannya kemudian memegangi perut Taeyeon

"Im fine baby" dia menggenggam tangan Tiffany. Menatap Tiffany dengan raut sendu.

"youre a liar!" Tiffany memasang wajah kesal, membuat Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya

"suapi akuuuu" Taeyeon merengek sambil membuka mulutnya, membuat Tiffany menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Taeyeon tidak begitu menikmati sarapannya, telepon dari Michelle mengalihkan semua pikirannya.

"kelihatannya kau tidak begitu menikmatinya, apa sandwich buatanku tidak enak?" Tiffany menggantung tangannya yang hendak menyuapi Taeyeon. Taeyeon mengarahkan tangan Tiffany untuk meneruskan kegiatannya

"aniyo, sangat enak. Bahkan ini sandwich paling enak yang pernah singgah dimulutku" Taeyeon mengeluarkan senyum dorky nya

"jinjja? Bagaimana dengan sandwich buatan Hyo? Kalian berdua kan koki terbaik di dorm ini"

"tapi Hyo tidak memasaknya dengan cinta Miyoung-aah"

"tentu saja dengan cinta, apa kau pikir dia tidak mencintai para membernya?"

"bukan cinta seperti itu yang kumaksud, dillFany" Taeyeon mengacak rambut Tiffany, membuat gadis itu meletakkan mampannya dimeja kemudian merapihkan rambutnya

"aku mau susu" Taeyeon mengeluarkan aegyonya. Tiffany tersenyum lalu mengambilkan gelas susu dari atas meja disamping tempat tidur

"aniyo, bukan yang itu" Taeyeon menggeleng sambil tersenyum nakal

"ya! Jangan nakal Taetae-aah, ini masih pagi"

"emang kau pikir aku mau apa?"

"kau kira aku tidak mengerti? Dasar Byuntae! Cepat habiskan susumu!"

"shirreo" Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, mendorong tangan Fany yang menyodorkan gelas susu kearah mulutnya

"wae?" Tiffany bertanya sambil menatap Taeyeon dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat

"aku tidak mau yang ituuuu!"

"lalu?"

"hehe" Taeyeon mengeluarkan smirk nya, membuat Tiffany mencubit hidungnya

"appo" sungutnya sambil mengelus hidungnya

"cepat habiskan susu mu Tae, kau harus minum ini agar cepat tinggi" Tiffany tertawa, berhasil mengejek kekasihnya. Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengambil gelas dari tangan Tiffany, meneguk susunya sampai habis lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepada gadis dihadapannya. Sejenak Taeyeon menimbang apakah dia harus memberi tahukan apa yang telah diinformasikan oleh Michelle tadi atau tidak

"anak pintar" Tiffany memamerkan eye smile nya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyeon

"kalau begitu cium aku karena aku pintar" Taeyeon menyedekapkan tangannya. Tiffany mendaratkan ciuman kilat dibibir kekasihnya, membuat Taeyeon merengut

"mengapa cepat sekali?" protesnya

"karena kau belum mandi!" Tiffany menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda Taeyeon, dia mengambil hp yang terletak tidak jauh dari Taeyeon, melihat-lihat isinya sejenak kemudian merengutkan keningnya

"wae?" Tanya Taeyeon santai sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang masih menghantui pikirannya

"Michelle Unnie mengirimkan sms padaku" jawab Tiffany sambil menunjukkan isi sms kakaknya kepada Taeyeon

From: My Sist

Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, be strong my girls :*

Taeyeon tersenyum membacanya, Michelle benar-benar memperdulikan dan mendukung mereka berdua. Kakak Tiffany itu memang luar biasa.

"mengapa kau tersenyum? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?" Tiffany menatap Taeyeon penuh tanya, Taeyeon tersenyum lalu menarik Tiffany agar berada dalam rangkulannya, kini mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Tiffany bersandar pada bahu Taeyeon dan memeluk pinggang gadis kecil itu. Taeyeon mengecup puncak kepala Tiffany

"jika ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui mengenai sms itu, beritahukan aku sekarang Tae" Tiffany memain-mainkan tangan Taeyeon yang bebas

"tadi Michelle Unnie menelepon ke ponsel mu, aku yang mengangkatnya"

"jinjja?" Tiffany menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Taeyeon "apa yang Michelle Unnie katakan?"

"tetaplah dengan posisi tadi sayang, kau tahu aku menyukai itu" Tiffany menurut dan kembali pada posisinya semula. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Tiffany, Taeyeon hanya berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata terhadap kekasihnya saat menyampaikan hal ini

"jadi, apa yang dikatakan Michelle Unnie?" Tiffany bertanya sekali lagi

"Daddy sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai dan akan menghubungimu" Taeyeon berusaha menstabilkan nada bicaranya

"urusan bisnis kah?" Tiffany tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut, memang ayahnya sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri, tapi dia menyadari sesuatu. Apa hubungannya kedatangan ayahnya dengan isi sms tadi?

"molla. Michelle Unnie hanya mengatakan seperti itu dan meminta kita untuk meluangkan waktu bertemu dengan Daddy" jawab Taeyeon, suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan semua perasaannya, dan untung saja Tiffany tidak menyadari hal itu.

"kita berdua maksudnya? Ada apa?" ada perasaan tidak tenang mulai timbul di hati Tiffany

"molla, mungkin saja Daddy merindukan kita. Tadi aku juga baru saja mengingat kembali kenangan kita saat berlibur kerumahmu di L.A" Taeyeon mengelus lembut kepala Tiffany "nanti kita akan menemui Daddy bersama, kebetulan sekali kita sedang tidak ada jadwal. Kau ingin membelikan Daddy sesuatu? Aku yakin Michelle Unnie dan Leo Oppa sangat senang apabila menerima oleh-oleh dari kita" Taeyeon bisa merasakan anggukan Tiffany dalam pelukannya, dia tahu Tiffany tengah bertanya-tanya dengan kedatangan Appanya, tidak biasanya Appanya meminta mereka meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu, kalaupun Tuan Hwang ingin bertemu biasanya beliau hanya menelepon Tiffany untuk makan siang bersama atau sama sekali tidak menemui anak bungsunya itu karena tuntutan bisnis yang begitu menyita waktunya. Tiffany hanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dari dalam otaknya

Taeyeon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia tidak mengatakan sepenuhnya kepada Tiffany.

"Taetae-aah" suara Husky itu membuat Taeyeon tersadar dari lamunannya

"ne sayang?" Taeyeon mengelus punggung Tiffany, Tiffany menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Taeyeon, mengecup pipi gadis itu lembut dan membuat gadis dihadapannya menunjukkan senyum manly nya

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo" Tiffany memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang mungil itu, meremas piyama Taeyeon, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya. Ntah kenapa dia merasa sangat gelisah setelah mendengar informasi dari kekasihnya itu tentang keadaan Appanya. Padahal dia sangat merindukan orangtuanya yang singleparent itu

"nado saranghaeyo sweetheart" Taeyeon mengelus lembut punggung Tiffany, dia dapat merasakan kekasihnya mulai dilingkupi rasa khawatir, sangat mudah untuknya membaca keadaan gadis dalam pelukannya itu "tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, aku ada disini, kau tidak sendirian. Kita berjuang bersama, seperti janji kita, right?" Taeyeon mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiffany mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka, dia tahu Taeyeonnya tidak akan meninggalkannya, apapun keadaannya.

*flashback end*

TBC


	3. Give Us A Chance Chapter 3

**Author : Stepsss**

**Title : Give Us a Chance Chap 3**

**Genre : Romance, Yuri.**

**Length: Chapter **

**Main cast : TaeNy (Taeyeon and Tiffany)**

**Sub Cast: Snsd Member**

**Warning! : The genre is Girl X Girl, dont like dont read. Review please let be a good reader with NO BASHING. Gomapta**

**Happy Reading guys...**

"_jadi ini keputusanmu? Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya maka akan kuturuti kemauanmu"_

"_mianhae Tae, saranghaeyeo"_

"_Uljima Fany-aah, everything gonna be okay"_

"_mianhae... mianhae..."_

_._

"TAENG! IRREONA!" Taeyeon tersentak dari tidurnya saat sebuah suara membangunkannya dengan sangat tergesa, suara yang terdengar sangat panik, Taeyeon beusaha membuka matanya yang berat

"wae?" tanyanya sambil berusaha duduk, dapat ditangkapnya ekspresi panik dari wajah Hyoyeon

"Fany... Fany..."

"mwo? Fany kenapa? Jangan bercanda Hyo" Taeyeon mengguncang tubuh Hyoyeon

"d-dia kecelakaan" suara Hyoyeon begitu pelan namun mampu didengar oleh sang Leader

"jinjja?! Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Taeyeon kembali mengguncang tubuh Dancing Queen itu

"calm down Taenggo, dia sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang, kabar terakhir yang aku dapatkan dia pingsan dan belum siuman, semua member sedang bersiap menuju kesana, tapi hanya kita berdua yang tersisa di dorm saat ini yang lain berada dilokasi pekerjaan masing-masing. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"apa kau gila mempertanyakan hal itu?! Kita kesana sekarang!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyeon sangat gelisah memikirkan Tiffany. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran terburuknya

"Tuhan, lindungi dia" Taeyeon bergumam sambil memainkan tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat, Hyoyeon yang sedang duduk dibangku kemudi mengelus pelan bahu Taeyeon

"she'll be fine Taenggo, kau harus mempercayainya" Taeyeon mengangguk meskipun perkataan Hyoyeon sedikitpun tidak dapat mencairkan ketegangannya

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang terasa seperti seharian bagi Taeyeon akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah sakit internasional di Seoul, Hyoyeon menurunkan Taeyeon di loby penumpang, membiarkan sang leader yang sudah sangat tidak tenang masuk kedalam rumah sakit lebih dulu. Jalan Taeyeon sempat terhalang oleh beberapa wartawan, dia tak menyangka berita tentang kecelakaan Tiffany sudah begitu cepat sampai ditelinga para wartawan, Taeyeon tidak menghiraukan semua itu, susah payah dia berjalan melewati para wartawan yang berkerumun dan menanyakan beberapa hal penting terkait kecelakaan Tiffany. Begitu berhasil melewati kerumunan wartawan yang berkumpul didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit Taeyeon langsung berlari menuju meja resepsionis, tak terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi manager yang mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Tiffany

"maaf, boleh saya tau dima-"

"Taeyeon-ssi? Tiffany-ssi sedang berada diruangan UGD, dia sedang ditangani oleh dokter paling handal dirumah sakit ini kau tidak perlu khawatir, disana juga sudah ada Yoona-ssi dan Seo-... umm maaf sepertinya saya berbicara terlalu banyak, mari saya antarkan" seorang suster menjawab cepat sebelum Taeyeon berhasil menyempurnakan pertanyaannya

"tidak usah suster, terima kasih" Taeyeon sedikit membungkuk, agak lega karena suster tersebut menyadari ocehannya yang berlebihan dan menyita waktunya. Dia memang sudah tahu dimana letak UGD rumah sakit ini. Wajah kekanakan milik kid Leader kini terlihat begitu cemas dan tegang, beribu pertanyaan mengerubungi pikirannya, begitu sampai dilorong daerah ruang UGD, dia melihat manager oppa sedang menerima panggilan telepon di tangan kirinya dan mengetik sesuatu di telepon genggamnya yang lain dengan tangan kanannya

"oppa" panggil Taeyeon sambil mengatur nafas, dia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa saja yang bisa dia tanyai tentang keadaan Tiffany selain managernya yang sedang sibuk ini, dia menemukan duo maknae sedang berada di kursi tunggu tidak jauh dari ruangan, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yoona dan Seohyun yang sedang berbicara, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir dari kedua maknaenya ini

"unnie" Yoona berdiri lalu memeluk Taeyeon diikuti oleh Seohyun, Taeyeon mengelus sedikit rambut Yoona kemudian melepas pelukannya

"apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Tiffany bisa kecelakaan? Siapa yang bersamanya? Katakan kepadaku" tangan Taeyeon sedikit gemetar, Seohyun menggenggam tangan eldest unnie nya itu

"tenang Unnie, Tiffany Unnie sedang ditangani didalam, sebaiknya kita berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, kami baru sampai ketika sebelumnya mendengar kabar dari Jessica Unnie"

"tidakkah seseorang disini mengetahui keadaan Tiffany?!" Taeyeon mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang

"Unnie, kau harus tenang, kita harus percaya bahwa Fany Unnie akan baik-baik saja, dia kuat Unnie, kau harus percaya padanya" Yoona merangkul tubuh mungil Taeyeon yang sedang tertunduk dan menumpukan sikunya pada paha kecilnya

"Taeng!" Taeyeon mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sunny dan Hyoyeon berjalan menghampirinya, Sunny bertemu dengan Hyoyeon saat berada diparkiran mobil, sekilas Taeyeon melirik kearah sang manager yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, dia tidak mau mengusiknya dia tau itu adalah tugas sang manager untuk menghandle semua kejadian yang terjadi diluar rencana maka itu Taeyeon tidak ingin memberatkan beban sang manager

"kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini Sunny-aah?" taeyeon memeluk Sunny sekilas lalu menatapnya intens, Sunny menggeleng

"Yuri yang memberitahuku, dia sedang menemani Jessica pemotretan saat mengetahui kabar dari manager oppa" tunjuknya kearah manager dengan dagunya "manager oppa bilang dia berusaha menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawab satupun telepon dan smsnya" Taeyeon baru tersadar dia masih meletakkan telepon genggamnya di dalam laci mobilnya

"si kecil ini sedang tidur saat aku menemukannya dikamar" Hyoyeon memukul pelan bahu Taeyeon, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang leader yang sedang cemas luar biasa

"dimana Jessica?" tanya Taeyeon sambil berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD

"sedang dalam perjalanan"

"guys!" Jessica dan Yuri setengah berlari dari arah lift dan menghampiri membernya yang sedang berkumpul

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Tiffany? Bagaimana keadaannya? Parah kah kecelakaannya?"

"manager oppa bilang dia menabrak pembatas jalanan saat mengemudi sendirian" Jessica mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan, Yuri menyerahkan sebotol minuman kepada kekasihnya, Jessica meneguknya cepat lalu melanjutkan ceritanya "manager oppa bilang dia pingsan dan dadanya terbentur setir, lalu kepalanya juga terluka, orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya segera mengantarkannya kerumah sakit sementara Sooyoung yang posisinya tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian segera menuju kesana setelah mendapat kabar dari manager oppa, dia sedang mengurus mobil Tiffany yang rusak parah"

"jadi si pinkie rusak parah?" Yoona bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Jessica mengangguk

"semoga Fany Unnie bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena merusak mobil kesayangannya" Yoona bergumam pelanm tetapi bisa didengar oleh semua member

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepalanya, berasal dari Black Pearl, Yuri.

"ya! Mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu disaat genting seperti ini?! Kita tidak sedang bercanda Im Choding!"

"mianhae..." Yoona mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat Seohyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya

"taeng" Yuri menepuk pelan bahu Taeyeon yang sedang terdiam memikirkan keadaan Tiffany, Taeyeon menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya "maafkan aku untuk yang tadi" Taeyeon tersenyum, dia tahu tidak seharusnya mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti itu dan dia tahu Yuri dan dirinya sendiri hanya terbawa emosi saat beradu argumen tadi siang

"aku bahkan sudah melupakannya, mengapa kau membahasnya lagi? Kau ini..." Taeyeon mendorong pelan kepala Yuri, membuat sang Black Pearl menunjukkan ekspresi poutnya

"Sica-yaa, Kiddo menyakitiku" Yuri bergelayut dilengan kekasihnya

"kau berlebihan Yul" Jessica memutar bola matanya, saat itu juga seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh, Taeyeon berlari kearah sang dokter

"b-bagaimana keadaan Tiffany-ssi dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadanya kan?" Jessica yang menghampiri dokter setelah Taeyeon diikuti member lain merangkul Taeyeon untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan ketenangan kepada sang leader

"Tiffany-ssi masih dalam keadaan koma, dia belum sadarkan diri, aku harap jangan biarkan dia sendirian, jika terjadi sesuatu segera panggil kami" dokter melirik sekilas kearah dalam ruangan UGD, melihat seorang gadis putih yang terbaring lemah dikelilingi beberapa kabel yang menempel ditubuhnya untuk membantu kondisinya tetap stabil"boleh saya berbicara dengan manager kalian?" dokter bertanya kepada Taeyeon, Sunny menghampiri manager yang masih sibuk dengan alat komunikasinya

"boleh kami melihatnya dokter?" tanya Taeyeon dengan wajah penuh harap

"tunggu sebentar sampai dia dipindahkan keruangan ICU" kata dokter sambil berlalu dan menghampiri manager. Taeyeon mengerang frustasi, dia ingin segera melihat Tiffany, ingin memastikan dengan matanya sendiri bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Yoona dan Sunny merangkul leader mereka, mengalirkan sedikit kehangatan kepada gadis kecil itu. mereka semua tau, Taeyeon masih sangat mengkhawatirkan Tiffany, mereka semua tahu bahwa dua tahun ini leader mereka hanya bersembunyi diruang persembunyiannya dan menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya, mereka tgau sekalipun Taeyeon tidak pernah mengatakannya

"sudahkah seseorang menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Hyoyeon memecah kesunyian

DEG!

Jantung Taeyeon terasa mau lepas saat mendengar perkataan Hyoyeon, baginya mengingat keluarga gadis itu adalah suatu trauma yang menariknya kembali ke masa-masa kehancuran hubungannya dan gadis itu, masa-masa yang menurutnya adalah masa paling menyakitkan sepanjang hidupnya. Taeyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan sakit yang terasa mengoyak hatinya

"aku akan menghubungi Tuan Hwang" Yuri berdiri lalu menjauh dari para member, terlihat dia sedang melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang, tidak berapa lama dia kembali dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya

"otokkhae?" tanya Jessica sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Yuri yang baru duduk disebelahnhya

"seperti biasa nada bicaranya terdengar datar tapi aku dapat mendengar suaranya agak bergetar, dia bilang secepatnya dia akan menuju ke Korea" kata Yuri sambil menatap semua member satu persatu

"dia tidak menanyakan kondisi Tiffany?" Taeyeon buka suara, Yuri menggeleng diikuti helaan nafas dari Jessica. Mereka tau bagaimana Tuan Hwang, mereka tau Tuan Hwang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap apapun yang menimpanya

.

*flash back*

.

"'Daddy sudah mengetahui semuanya" Tuan Hwang berbicara tenang sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya

"m-maksud Daddy?" suara Tiffany terdengar bergetar, dia menatap nanar kearah Appanya, melihat lelaki tua didepannya dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan namun tampak berusaha selalu memberikan penampilan terbaiknya

"apa lagi? Tentang anak bungsuku dan sahabatnya, Kim Taeyeon" Tuan Hwang menatap Taeyeon yang duduk disebelah Tiffany

"m-memangnya apa yang Daddy ketahui? Kami hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Daddy tau itu" Tiffany berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya yang sudah membendung didalam dada, Taeyeon tidak kuasa melakukan apapun, dia memberikan penguatan kepada Tiffany, menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya. Mereka tau kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung

"lebih? Apa maksudmu dengan kata lebih, Stephanie?" Tanya Tuan Hwang masih dengan intonasi yang tenang, dia tersenyum hangat kepada anaknya, tapi Tiffany malah melihat itu adalah sebuah senyum yang menakutkan

"a-aniyo... m-maksudku"

"apa yang ingin Daddy bicarakan dengan kami sebenarnya?" Taeyeon memotong perkataan Tiffany sebelum gadisnya itu salah bicara

"Daddy tidak buta, Daddy bisa melihatnya, kalian berdua... Daddy tidak percaya bahwa kedua anak perempuanku akan melakukan hal ini" Tuan Hwang mengusap rambutnya yang mulai beruban, mendesah pelan lalu menatap intens kedua gadis yang berada dihadapannya

"maksud Daddy?"suara Taeyeon kini juga terdengar mulai bergetar. Tiffany menoleh sebentar kearah Taeyeon lalu kembali fokus menatap Appanya

"sudahlah, to the point saja. Daddy sudah menganggap kalian berdua anak Daddy sendiri, Daddy sudah menganggap Kim Taeyeon sebagai Unnie mu Fany, Daddy sudah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Fany, Taeyeon. Tapi ternyata kepercayaan Daddy keliru. Kau memang menjaganya, tapi bagaimana rasanya Daddy melihat kedua anak Daddy menjalin sebuah hubungan?" Tuan Hwang membuka kaca matanya, ekspresinya terlihat kecewa

"D-Daddy, h-how... umm, I mean..." Tiffany tergagap

"kalian tidak perlu mempertanyakan dari mana Daddy mengetahuinya. Melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, Daddy rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal" Tuan Hwang menghela nafas sejenak "dan pertanyaanku terjawab kemarin, bahkan Michelle juga melindungi kalian, huh? Mengapa anak-anakku tega membohongiku?" Tuan Hwang kembali mengusap rambutnya

"m-mianhae Daddy" Taeyeon tertunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah lelah didepannya, dia meremas tangan Tiffany

"Daddy tidak memerlukan permintaan maaf kalian. Daddy hanya ingin kalian kembali ke jalan yang benar, punya anak dan hidup bahagia. Itu saja permintaan Daddy"

"m-maksud Daddy?" Tiffany menatap penuh tanya kepada Appanya, tak terasa air mata mulai menetes dipipinya

"dont crying Stephanie, I know you are strength. Im sorry if I hurt both of you" Tuan Hwang menghela nafas panjang, cukup lama dia terdiam sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya "Daddy minta kalian segera mengakhiri hubungan kalian sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh" Tuan Hwang menatap sendu kearah dua gadis cantik dihadapannya

"shireo!" Tiffany mengeluarkan ketidak setujuannya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Untung saja restoran tempat mereka berbincang ini adalah restorang yang cukup sepi yang biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan para idola atau pebisnis-pebisnis kelas atas

Taeyeon memandang iba kearah gadis disebelahnya, sekeras mungkin dia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya, tidak ingin mereka berdua menjadi lemah. Dia hanya ingin Tiffany tetap kuat. Taeyeon mengelus punggung kekasihnya, pikirannya seperti tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, dia tidak tahu harus mengambil sikap seperti apa. Sebelumnya tidak pernah dia membayangkan akan mengalami hal ini

"Daddy harap kalian mengerti akan keputusan Daddy tadi. Stephanie anakku, kau tahu Daddy tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Daddy akan terus mengawasi kalian berdua. Ingatlah Step, Taeyeon, Daddy melakukannya semata-mata karena Daddy menyayangi kalian berdua"

"Daddy tidak menyayangiku!" Tiffany sedikit berteriak, Taeyeon menariknya mendekat, merangkul bahunya

"mengapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu Tiffany?" Tuan Hwang mulai habis kesabaran

"Taeyeon is my life Daddy, I cant live without her!" Tiffany mulai terisak "pandanganmu tentang hubungan kami berdua terlalu dangkal Daddy, aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon jangan minta aku berpisah dengannya"

"aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk hidup tanpanya, hanya saja hentikan hubungan kalian dan bertingkahlah selayaknya orang yang bersahabat, tidak lebih" Tuan Hwang memakai kaca mata yang sedari tadi diletakkannya diatas meja "aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus segera kembali ke L.A. maafkan atas semua keputusanku, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti. Taeyeon..." Tuan Hwang menyiapkan barang-barangnya, kemudian melirik Taeyeon dalam "aku menyayangimu, seperti aku menyayangi Fany dan kedua anakku yang lain. Aku mempercayaimu untuk menuntun Stephanie kejalan yang lebih baik. Segera akhiri hubungan kalian sebelum aku mendengar kabar buruk dari kalian lagi" Tuan Hwang memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill

"mianhae Daddy, b-but I... I just cant..."

"you cant leave her?" Tuan Hwang menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, Taeyeon mengangguk "aku juga tidak meminta kau untuk meninggalkannya" setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran Tuan Hwang berdiri, tapi Tiffany juga ikut berdiri dan bersimpuh dikaki Tuan Hwang

"Dady..." isaknya semakin menjadi "please, jangan paksa kami untuk berpisah" Tiffany memeluk paha Appanya, membuat Taeyeon merasa sakit melihatnya, segera dia ikut bersimpuh disebelah Tiffany dan memegangi bahu gadisnya yang lemah itu. Tuan Hwang tidak menjawab, beliau hanya menuntun Tiffany berdiri, diikuti Taeyeon

"Daddy, I really really love her!" isak tangisnya membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara, Taeyeon tidak pernah suka mendengarnya. Tapi kini, dia seakan dihipnotis untuk tidak melakukan apapun

"Daddy tau nak, dan Daddy juga mencintai kalian berdua. Berhentilah memohon karena Daddy tidak akan memenuhinya" Tuan Hwang mengelus kepala Tiffany

"Daddy... Jebal... aku hanya ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi, aku ingin bersamanya selamanya" Tiffany mengepalkan tangannya. Taeyeon tersentak melihat sikap kekasihnya, dia tahu Tiffany sangat terpukul dan penuh emosi saat ini, dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat ini. Seperti dihipnotis mulutnya kaku untuk menentang keputusan Tuan Hwang

"jangan konyol Miyoung. Sudah kukatakan ini untuk kebaikan kalian juga. Daddy harus pergi" Tuan Hwang menepuk pundak Taeyeon "ingat pesan Daddy, kalian berdua baik-baiklah disini" Tuan Hwang meraih tubuh Taeyeon untuk memeluknya, "aku tahu semua akan terasa berat. Tapi ingatlah ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakku berjalan dijalan yang salah. I love you my daughter" kemudian Tuan Hwang mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Taeyeon setelah itu dia beralih kepada putri bungsunya "dont cry Fany, I hate the moment that you've crying on, you must always smiling cause I love your smile, it makes me like I see your mom's smile" Tuan Hwang mengelus kepala Tiffany yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menundukkan kepalanya "I know you can my girl. I trust you Baby, and I love you" Tuan Hwang kembali mendaratkan kecupan dikening anak bungsunya sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran itu. Menyisakan dua gadis dengan hati yang hancur berantakan

"o-otokhae Tae? Aku tidak mau kita berpisah, shirreo!" Tiffany berhambur memeluk Taeyeon, menemukan tempat ternyamannya untuk menangis. Bahu Taeyeon.

"ssssh... Uljima Miyoung-aah" Taeyeon mengelus punggung Tiffany, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Menenangkan kekasihnya sebisa yang dia mampu, karena dia tahu tak ada satupun lagi yang bisa membuatnya merubah semua kenyataan

"waeyeo?! Mengapa kau tidak melakukan pembelaan?! Mengapa kau tidak menentang keputusan Daddy?!" Tiffany memukul-mukul bahu Taeyeon, Taeyeon hanya diam dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit restoran, berharap dengan itu air matanya tidak jatuh "otokkhae sayang, otokkhae?!" isak Tiffany semakin menjadi

"uljima Miyoung... ayo pulang, kau harus menenangkan diri dulu sebelum memikirkan semuanya"

"memikirkan apa maksudmu?! Memikirkan permintaan Daddy?! Jangan bilang kalau kau berniat menuruti permintaan Daddy, jinjja?!" Tiffany melepas pelukannya, menatap nanar kearah Taeyeon

"a-aniyo Miyoung-aah. Kau sedang emosi, jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi, ayo kita pulang" Taeyeon membereskan barang bawaannya dan Tiffany, menyandangkan tasnya dan tas Tiffany sekaligus, menarik kekasihnya keluar restoran dan berjalan kearah parkir, menemukan mobilnya, membukakan pintu penumpang untuk gadisnya. Setelah memastikan Tiffany duduk dengan nyaman, dia memutar dan duduk dibangku supir, memakaikan safety belt pada Tiffany lalu memakai miliknya sendiri, bersiap untuk pulang kedorm

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama berada dimobil, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Taeyeon masih tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua nyata, dia tampak sebegitu tenang padahal hatinya sungguh tak karuan. Tiffany tidak lebih baik, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa Taeyeon? Bagaimana dia bisa mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah susah payah mereka mulai dan mereka jaga? Menutupi semuanya dari publik, berbohong kepada semua orang, menolak namja-namja yang mendekati mereka. Semuanya sangat berat, tapi inilah yang terberat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya, Taetaenya.

"kita sudah sampai" Taeyeon mematikan mesin mobilnya, turun dari mobilnya lalu memutar kearah pintu tempat kekasihnya duduk "kajja" Taeyeon mengulurkan tangannya, Tiffany tidak menyambutnya, membiarkan tangan Taeyeon terulur begitu saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, berjalan meninggalkan Taeyeon, Taeyeon mengerti, dia tahu gadisnya sedang kalut. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga jaraknya dari Tiffany, dengan jarak seperti inipun dia tahu Tiffany sedang terisak

Sesampai didalam dorm Tiffany langsung masuk kekamarnya, tidak mempedulikan semua member yang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dan memanggilnya, Taeyeon menoleh kepada membernya, dilihatnya wajah-wajah penuh tanda tanya disana. Dia menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng, masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu berjalan kembali kearah kamar Tiffany, dia tau gadis itu butuh sendiri, tapi dia tidak akan tenang jika membiarkan Tiffany lepas dari pengawasannya sekarang

"sayang, kita makan dulu ne? Kau mau makan apa biar kubuatkan" Taeyeon duduk disebelah Tiffany yang sedang bersimpuh dilantai dan memeluk lututnya, hati Taeyeon terasa teriris melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Tiffany tidak menjawab, isaknya memenuhi ruangan

"waeyeo Taeng?" Jessica sudah berlutut didepan Tiffany yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di pahanya, Taeyeon hanya menggeleng kemudian mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"sssh... uljima Fany-aah" Jessica mengelus lembut kepala Tiffany, Taeyeon hanya diam memperhatikan bahu Tiffany yang masih naik turun. Tidak berapa lama, semua member masuk satupersatu kedalam kamar

"leader, what happened?" Hyoyoen menepuk pundak Taeyeon, Taeyeon tidak bisa menjawab. Pikirannya seakan kosong.

"Taeng, ada apa? Mengapa Tiffany menangis?" Sooyoung naik keatas tempat tidur Tiffany, menelungkupkan badannya lalu mengelus pundak Tiffany, Taeyeon tetap diam

"Unnie, uljima... jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan berbicaralah kepada kami" Seohyun memeluk pinggang Tiffany yang masih terisak

"apa kau menyakitinya?" Selidik Yuri, Taeyeon mengangkat bahunya

"Unnie? Setidaknya jawab salah satu pertanyaan kami" Yoona menggenggam tangan Taeyeon, gadis itu masih diam, menatap kosong kearah kekasihnya

"please guys! Bisakah kalian berhenti untuk memaksanya?" Sunny angkat bicara

"kita hanya mengkhawatirkan mereka Bunny, tidakkah kau juga?" Sooyoung menatap Sunny

"tentu saja, tapi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya berdua dulu"

"kau tidak bisa melihat keadaan mereka? Dari mulai memasuki dorm Fany sudah menangis sesenggukan dan si pendek ini hanya diam" Hyoyeon menyendul pelan kepala Taeyeon

"bicaralah Tae, beritahukan apa yang terjadi" Jessica beralih mengusap punggung Taeyeon, Taeyeon membalas tatapan Jessica, sorot matanya benar-benar mengandung kesedihan

"molla" Taeyeon mengangkat bahu kemudian beralih menatap kekasihnya yang masih terisak "uljima Fany-aah, see? Kita punya mereka, kita tidak hanya berdua, jangan khawatir" Taeyeon mengelus kepala Tiffany, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya

"jangan khawatir katamu? Kau tahu Tae, aku bukan kau! Aku bukan wanita tangguh sepertimu! Apa buatmu ini bukan sesuatu yang penting Tae?!" Tiffany memandang Taeyeon nanar

"Miyoung-aah, jangan begitu... kau hanya sedang emosi, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya jika kau masih seperti ini, kita akan kembali berbicara jika emosimu sudah normal" Taeyeon bangkit berdiri

"kau... kau tidak pernah menganggapku penting, iya kan? Huh? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku saat ini Tae! Mungkin untukmu ini adalah hal sepele, tapi tidak untukku! Kau keterlaluan!" Tiffany bangkit berdiri mengikuti Taeyeon, berteriak dihadapan kekasihnya

"see? Bahkan kau meneriakiku. Kendalikan emosimu dulu" Taeyeon hendak melangkah keluar kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti dengan perkataan Tiffany yang meneriakinya

"kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan! Kau mengecewakan Taetae!" Jessica segera menarik Tiffany kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis malang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dibahunya. Semua member hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan didepan mereka. Tak satupun yang berani membuka suara, Taeyeon melanjutkan langkahnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dorm. Meninggalkan kekasihnya, meninggalkan para member dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk diotak mereka

ooo

Sudah hampir pukul 4 pagi saat Taeyeon kembali ke dorm. Membuka dan menutup pintu dorm dengan perlahan, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kepulangannya

"tidakkah kau bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa Tae?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah sofa ruang tengah saat Taeyeon hendak melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya, dia menoleh, melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan wajah mengantuk didepan cahaya tv yang remang-remang ditengah ruangan

"apa maksudmu?" jawabnya tenang

"kau tau maksudku"

"dia sudah menceritakan semuanya?"

"dia bukan kau, yang hanya tinggal pergi dan menghabiskan waktu sendiri, maka semua bebanmu akan hilang"

"siapa bilang bebanku sudah hilang?"

"setidaknya kau terlihat seperti itu"

"jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, aku lelah aku ingin tidur" Taeyeon melanjutkan langkahnya

"temui dia"

"siapa?"

"berhenti berpura-pura tidak mengerti"

"ini sudah hampir pagi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya"

"bahkan kau begitu yakin bahwa dia bisa tidur disaat-saat seperti ini?"

"apa dia tidak tidur?" Taeyeon berjalan mendekati sofa, duduk disebelah seorang gadis yang berbicara kepadanya selama beberapa menit ini

"dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun berhenti menangis, aku yang lainnya hampir frustasi melihatnya seperti itu, kami sudah coba bermacam cara" gadis itu menggeleng, tenggorokan Taeyeon terasa tercekat saat itu "mengapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"a-aku tidak meninggalkannya"

"belum?"

"tidak"

"mengapa kau tidak berada disampingnya tadi dan memilih untuk pergi?"

"aku tahu dia sedang kalut, tak ada gunanya bila berbicara dengannya dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara? Aku hanya mengatakan mengapa kau meninggalkannya tadi? Mengapa tidak memilih untuk tetap tinggal?"

"aku juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"egois, huh?"

"kau tidak mengerti"

"lalu menurutmu apa yang kau mengerti?"

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Jebal... aku pergi hanya karena tidak tahan melihatnya menangis, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, untuk mengatur emosiku sebelum kembali padanya dan membicarakan semuanya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia bukan aku, berarti aku juga bukan dia" gadis dihadapannya hanya terdiam dengan penjelasan Taeyeon "kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini kepadanya"

"temui dia, dia sangat membutuhkanmu" gadis itu menepuk pundak Taeyeon yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Taeyeon, Taeyeon mengambil langkah kearah kamar Tiffany sampai sebelum dia berhenti dan menoleh kearah gadis disofa

"tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat. Terimakasih dan selamat malam Sunny-aah" kata Taeyeon sambil lalu meneruskan langkahnya

"thats what the friend are for" bisik Sunny lirih sambil kembali kekamarnya

.

TBC


End file.
